


It's happening again

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, nightmare needs a hug, or not idc, passive nightmare sans - Freeform, platonic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Its started with a loud bang





	It's happening again

**Author's Note:**

> poor boi suffers  
he needs alot of hugs ;v;

It started with a loud bang.

His breathing began to become rapidly unstable,his soul beating out of his rib cage as the noise became more prominent near the darker guardian.

_ They were coming for him. _

He tried grabbing the nearest thing to him,which only ended up being the wall,his vision blurred and every way he looked made the world spin—he gripped his shirt tightly feeling the sharp pain of his chest increasing as his ears rung inside his skull.

_ They were coming to kill him– _ ** _they were coming!_ **

His legs eventually gave in like jelly as He collapsed onto the ground,banging his head against the wall–making him panic even more--the sharp pain in his head felt like hell,his breathing began tensing up making it feel like he was suffocating. 

He wanted to get out but he can’t,every bone in his body was screaming at him to run away— _ somewhere–anywhere! _

The door unlocked— _ oh god–they were here! They’re here to finally kill him! _

His body shook violently as he took in sharp inhales,causing his mouth to go dry from his intense breathing.He presses his palms into his eye sockets,trying to block the waterfall of tears dripping violently down his face.

“Nightmare..?”—it was them,the villagers ready to take his head,preparing to Kill him and drown his corpse in the ocean.

The footsteps came closer to him and all he could really do was curl up into a ball and pray to the gods that his beatings wouldn’t cause permanent damage.

He suddenly felt a gloved hand grab his wrist and pull his arm away,exposing his one eyes to meet the concern golden eyes of his brother.

“Nighty,it’s me” Dream spoke up,holding the darker guardian’s hand with his gloved hands,”breathe”

Dream carefully cupped the cheek of his brother,wiping away his tears,feeling how much he was shaking.Nightmare tried to speak but that came out were painful coughs that stung his throat.

“Inhale” Dream said,watching his brother do as he was told and took in a shaky inhale.

“Exhale,you doing great” He continued,his Brother exhaling on command.

A few more shaky breathes manages to help calm him down to a less hyperactive state,this happens a lot with his darker brother,though he didn’t predict that it would happen in their small home.

“Nighty did something happen?” Dream asked in a soft voice.

Nightmare sniffled,trying to gain some composure,choking out a few coughs,”I h-heard something b-b-bang outside”

“Outside?” Dream asked,getting a nod from his other half.

Dream stood up as his brother watched on,”I’ll go check”

Before the lighter guardian even had a chance to get up,he was suddenly yanked by his brother,clinging onto him like a lifeline.

“D-don’t please! T-they’ll kill me!” Nightmare cried out,his grip tighten around his brother.

Dream felt his soul metaphorically break in two over How distress his brother was,he couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving his brother alone,it really hurt to see him like this--stars he wish he could just toss all his work to the side and just focus on comforting his brother,soothing his poor distressed soul.

“Okay” His voice trailed off,”How about we go together? Does that sound good?”

Nightmare looked at him with his big purple eyes,he slowly nodded in agreement.Dream carefully wrapped his arms under his shoulders and slowly lifted him up seeing that his legs were still a bit shaky.

The lighter guardian kept his grip on his brother as he steadily supported him,once he got his brother up he carefully headed to wear Nightmare was telling him where he heard the noise.

The two skeletons headed outside,Nightmare’s grip was firm around his brother’s arm which only tighten more when a sound of clanging startled the darker guardian,Dream managed to soothe the other skeleton as they continued to walk outside,hearing a slight clattering of metal,He grabbed the outside broom in case of self defense,hearing more of the rattling come from the trash can.

Instinctively,Dream knocked the bin onto the ground with the broom,it toppled with a metallic thud with some trash rolling out of it.Then out scrambled a raccoon,it startled the shit out of the two guardians as it scampered into the bushes.

“Oh it was just a raccoon..” Dream finally spoke,getting the attention of the other skeleton.

Nightmare still was a bit fidgety and he hid his face in Dream’s arm,”I guess I just o-o-o-overreacted..”

“Hey don’t beat yourself up Nighty” The lighter guardian tried to soothe him,”It happens,we just need to teach you some coping mechanism”

He didn’t respond but he nodded in agreement,getting a warm smile from the lighter guardian.Dream eventually lead him back inside,opening the door to the darker guardian’s bedroom.

“B-brother i’m not sleepy” He spoke up.

Nightmare sat on the bed as his brother explained,”Nighty,panic attacks take a lot out of you,you need time to recover”

The darker guardian hummed,letting out a bit of a soft yawn”I-i guess you're r-r-right”

He rubbed his eyes,still stinging from crying so much while his brother ushered him into his bed,Nightmare managed to take off his boots and head piece before being snuggled up in the blankets,once his head hit the pillow--he truly felt exhaustion hit him like an anvil.

Dream happily tucked the blankets in,making him nice and snuggled up---he seriously felt like a giant monster burrito but in all honesty,he appreciated his brother’s kindness as well as his patience with him.Nightmare knew he was a complicated being and often he couldn’t help but feel like a burden to his brother sometimes.

Though Dream always proved to him that he was always worth it,no matter how difficult he was to be dealt with.

“You look so cute” Dream cooed,getting a huff from the darker guardian in response.

Dream gave a small peck on the skull of the other skeleton,”get some rest,Nighty”

He wanted to speak up but his throat still felt too icky nodded softly,letting out a soft yawn as he snuggled into the blankets,his eyes drooping slightly.Dream carefully stood up,glancing at the now sleeping skeleton,other than his dried up tear stains--he looked peaceful.

The lighter guardian tiptoed his way to the door,being careful not to wake up his brother with the floorboards.He turned once more to take a look at his sleeping brother,watching his form slowly rise and fall. Dream softly smiled before closing the door behind him,leaving a little crack open so the hallway light still shines through.


End file.
